


boys in the parlour

by sarken



Category: Real News RPF
Genre: F/M, FNFF OT, Genderplay, Mornings, Packing, Preludes to Pegging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-04
Updated: 2010-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 22:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarken/pseuds/sarken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith gets ready for work while Rachel packs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	boys in the parlour

Yawning, stretching, shirtless, Rachel steps into the bathroom while Keith brushes his teeth, and he forgets to keep up the motion as he watches her in the mirror. There's something different about her today, a looseness, an ease that he's never noticed before, and it makes him smile around a mouthful of mint-flavored foam.

"Morning," Rachel mumbles, stepping up behind him.

When she reaches around him for her toothbrush, he feels her breasts press against his back, her skin still warm from sleep. But there's something else, something that brushes against his ass, makes him almost choke on his toothbrush. He looks to her reflection, expecting a raised eyebrow or a smirk, an acknowledgment of what he just felt, but he gets nothing, so, later, as they make breakfast in her too-small kitchen, he leans against the counter and pulls her close. His hands cup her ass, angling her lower body into him.

The contours of a half-hard cock press against his hip.

"Rach..." he starts to say, but she stops him with a kiss, her tongue pushing into his mouth. She rubs against him until he thrusts back, and when they get dressed for work, he watches her reach into her jeans and adjust herself before pulling up the zipper. The image lingers in his mind as they stand too close on the crowded train, Rachel hiding her smirk in the _Times_.

Outside 30 Rock, she kisses him before they part ways. "Later, babe," she says, patting him on the ass, and he stands there in the sunlight, bewildered and grinning while the plaza buzzes around him.


End file.
